


Baby Bump

by hsparks



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluffy, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsparks/pseuds/hsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one tell their partner they're pregnant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bump

"This is it, I have to tell them."  
Ayato's inner thoughts were a mess, a tumble of emotions that included panic and fear. He was lacking his usual tact, unsure of how to even approach this, save for forgetting it all together. But, he knew that his s/o needed to know because their kind, supportive nature would help him through this.  
It all started off with the puking and the upset stomach. He just couldn't put his finger on why this was happening to him. Unbeknownst to him, his ploy to try and become used to human food was backfiring on him. Quite literally. Unable to put two and two together, Eto suggested he "google" it. This was new territory for him, but he decided to go with the advice and search for the answer of his projectile vomiting.   
*click click click*   
Ayato clicked on the "I'm feeling lucky" button when he typed "uncontrollably morning puking" in the google search bar. Magically, WebMD popped up with an article on morning sickness, which was a symptom of pregnancy.   
"I'm so fucked." Ayato groaned out, but really he wasn't actually fucked.

And now, he sat on the couch in their shared home, legs bouncing uncontrollably as he awaited the arrival of his s/o. Finally they emerged through the door frame, looking as radiant as ever. That is, until they saw the state their boyfriend was in.

"Ayato, what is it sweetie? Is it Aogiri stuff?" Their eyebrows were scrunched together with their mouth slightly open as they looked at him with a slight panic.

"No no, it's not that. I have something to tell you." If Ayato was antsy before, he was practically pacing the floor with a thin sheen of sweat on his face. "I think- I think I'm pregnant."

His s/o stood there absolutely frozen, feet locked down into the floor. They waited for the punchline that they were hoping Ayato would provide. When it didn't come from his lips, a smile tweaked at theirs.   
"Ayato, you aren't serious right? You can't get pregnant."

Emotions of every kind washed over his face, leaving him bright red from ear to ear. His s/o giggled slightly, mostly on accident, but they didn't even bother to stop it. He reacted by flying from the room, feet hitting the ground like thunderbolts, screaming all kinds of profanities as he did. No, he wasn't fucked at all.


End file.
